


let me be your last first kiss

by echokomfloukru



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, enjoy, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (four) first kisses Dom & Letty share</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be your last first kiss

1\. Mia always talked about how first kisses were supposed to be special, but I don’t think this is what she meant. Vince and her big brother Dom were outside playing. As if anyone of them, actually had the guts to do something wrong. Mr. T would whoop their butts. The thought made me laugh, Mia sending me a questioning look. I ignored it, redirecting the conversation.

“I’m going to get something to drink, you want anything?” She shook her head no, continuing to brush her dolls her. I would never understand how she had fun with those things.

When I got to the kitchen, I heard Vince whispering, trying to shoot secretive glances my way. He pulled away, smiling evilly while Dom looked like he wanted to punch him.

Dom turned around slowly, looking at the ground. Vince nudged his shoulder and his shoulder tensed. He took a deep breath then walked towards me a little angrily.

He stopped in front and grabbed my face, mashing it to his before I could ask what his problem was. My eyes widened when I realized what was happening. I pushed him away, trying to ignore the warmth in my cheeks.

I punched him then ran upstairs, yelling idiots, then plopping down on Mia’s bed. 

“He dared me to.” Dom explained when I finally came back downstairs, I had never gotten anything to drink.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Of course my first kiss would be with Dom _because he was dared to._

 

2\. _Dom always had her attention. Then she turned sixteen and she had Dom’s attention._

Lompoc was not easy, coming back was even harder. This place was supposed to be home, but things weren’t the same. Vince had matured some and invited two guys he knew into our family. _He’s also been making eyes at your little sister,_ I felt my irritation spike for a minute before relaxing. They wouldn’t go anywhere anyway, he knew Mia didn’t see Vince that way. Mia had grown up a lot to. His missed her 16th birthday and he would never be able to make up, not that she held it against him. The most shaking change was Letty. When I went to Lompoc, she was in the DR with her grandma. She must’ve come back to help out with the house and Mia. She wasn’t the little girl who used to follow us around like I remember. Nope, now she was all curves, flirtatious smile, and a rough voice that put thoughts into your head. You, honestly didn’t know what to do with that.

She made it known what she wanted, she was just waiting on him and damn him, he wanted it to. But this was Letty and if he screwed this up, then the family would be screwed up and they just got back to how things were (mostly).

You were sitting on the couch, with a Corona in your hand, watching the party around you. There was a nice looking red head in your lip with a big pair of tits, but she didn’t have your attention. Oh, no, that belonged to someone else at the moment.

The Latina was in the middle of the dancing on some guy. She was grinding into him while his hands traveled your body, making your eyes narrow. She knew you were watching too.

_I’m just waiting on you Bubba, she told you earlier then walked away. Her hips swayed and you couldn’t bring yourself to look anywhere else but at her._

You practically shove the red head off your lap, muttering some half-assed apology. You walked over to Letty, pushing the guy off her. He looked ready to defend himself, then I saw who he was and he held his heads, apologetically.

“My bad man, didn’t know she was yours.”

I sent him a look and he finally got the hint, scampering away.

“Didn’t know I was yours, Dominic?” The question was teasing, but I got the underlying message. Letty was her own person, which was one of things that I _love about her._

I shrugged, sheepishly, “yeah, well I’m tired of waiting Leticia.”

Her smile was small, but it was there nonetheless. She arched her brow, a sarcastic remark on the tip of her tongue. I closed the space between us, lifting her chin and bring her mouth towards mine. The hand with my drink in it, pulled her closer to me at her back. The other hand found itself in her hair. Both hands held my face as our tongues caressed each other’s. We stayed like that for I’m not sure how long. Letty pulled back hair rumpled, looking dazed. She grabbed my hand dragging me to her room and I followed after her.

I threw her over my shoulder, carrying her the rest of the way.

She laughed, “Took you long enough, papa.”

I shook my head, slapping her bottom, making her yelp, “It was worth the wait.”

“Damn right.”

There wasn’t much talking after that.

3\. _You will never be alone again. I vow wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I’m gonna die with you…_

I never thought I would get married, I never really wanted to. I saw what my mom and dad went through when they married. I didn’t want to end up like them. I was happy with just staying the neighborhood with my family, but it wasn’t enough. We needed to protect our family so we had to start doing jobs and stealing. I loved the thrill of it, but nothing good lasts forever. I almost lost Dom and I never want to go through that again. I track him down and once I find him, we spend all day making up for lost time. You’re lying there sweaty, tangled together and you decide to get married. You’re not sure which of you brought it up, but you’re pretty sure it was him. You make life promises and he pulls you up against him. The kiss is better now that you’re officially Mrs. Toretto.

4\. I remember everything. The first kiss, the second one, and the last one. There burned into my skin. Things have been tense between us. I remember everything, the good and the bad.

“Dom?”

He turns attention from the ocean to me, smiling slightly, “Yeah.”

“Why did you leave me?”

He sucks in a breath of air and I feel my stomach twist, that was a sore spot for the both of us. But this conversation was going to happen eventually.

“I did it to protect you.”

I snorted, “Look where that got us.”

The words were out before I could stop and I felt his whole body tense from where he was sitting next to me. 

“They were on my back, I couldn’t let you get caught up in that.”

I knew Dom was just trying to protect me, but it was still my choice.

“You should’ve thought about that before we got married. Do the words _‘you will never be alone again. I vow wherever you go, I go’_ mean nothing to you, Dominic.”

His voice was gruff, holding back his emotions, “I know.”

My eyes burned into the side of his head, “I don’t think you do, Dom. You don’t know how it felt to wake up alone in the bed with nothing but a necklace and some cash to remind myself that you were there like I was one of those skanks you used to toss around. Do you really think you know how the hell that made me, _your wife,_ feel?”

The vein in his forehead, throbbed and I knew I had pushed a button, “Do you think it was easy for me Let? Because it wasn’t. You almost got hurt and it was my fault. All of this is my fault. I got you and Mia involved in this life. You can hate me all you want, but I left for you.”

I blinked away a few tears, voice softer than it was before, “I could never hate you, but I make my own choices. I chose to be with you, I chose this lifestyle. So did Mia. Just please don’t ever leave me again.”

We had been through too much and for some reason we were given another chance to be with each other. I’ll be damned if he thinks he can do that to me again.

His fingers, found mine, giving it a light squeeze, “I promise.”

I rested my head on his shoulder, bringing his hand to my lips and placing a small kiss on it. It felt nice to finally be near him again.

**Author's Note:**

> this just popped in my head last night and I’m finishing it now. I always wondered how the Dotty first kiss(es) were like so here is my take on it. First time writing for them, apologies for any OOC-ness. But tell me what you think. Like it? Love it? Hate it. Let me know. Comments are nice.


End file.
